Her inner Animal
by nerdyatheart
Summary: Every part of her is screaming for me to take her now but no matter how much her body screams for release I won't give it to her unless she takes it. Cat acts all sweet and innocent but I know deep down some where she has beast waiting to come out.


Disclaimer: Anyone who is not comfortable with S&M should not read this story because things are going to get heavy. Oh yea I don't own victorious in any kind of way. If I did things like the story below would happen alot more offten.

I know that I shouldn't be enjoying this but I am. I know I should be home with Beck but I'm not. Instead I'm sitting in Cat's to bright room with my hand down her pants and my lips on her neck. My fingers run across her wetness. She moans in my ear. She arches her back and moans louder when I rub across her sensitive nub. I bring my lips back to hers. I taste the sweetness of her cotton candy lip gloss. Her lips part and I push my tongue in deeping our kiss. My fingers barely brushing across her clit, she is shivering at my touch. She wants more I know it but she's not gonna ask. She afraid that I might stop but I don't wanna stop. I rain kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. I continue my teasing of her wetness. Every part of her is screaming for me to take her now but no matter how much her body screams for release I won't give it to her unless she takes it. Cat acts all sweet and innocent but I know deep down some where she has beast waiting to come out. She proved that when she punched Vega. I want to see that beast. I want to see her inner animal. I decide that I take my teasing a little farther. I increase the pressure on her clit. Cat moans loudly. I put my mouth to hers knowing that Ms. Valentine was right down stairs. I put my lips to her ear.

"You like this don't you?" I already knew the answer but I wanted, no needed to hear her say it.

"Y-yes" Cat stammers.

"You want me to make you come don't you?" I increase the pressure once more.

"Y-y" Her attempt to talk fails. She just nods her head. I stop what I'm doing to her at once. She looks up at me with disappointment in her eyes. "Jade im-im sorry I didn't mean to upset you." A sly devious grin spreads across my face. Cat looks confused.

"I'm not upset. I just want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you want me. Say you want this." I say as I run my fingers across the fabric of her panties. Her breath Catches in her throat. She leans up and kisses me and it catches me off guard. The kiss is soft and sweet. Just like Cat. I lose the little bit of control I was fighting so hard to keep. My hands find their way to her breast. I rub her nipples though the fabric of her shirt. Cat moans aloud once again. I am growing tired of her clothes. I want to feel her skin. I want to release her from her shirt and bra. Cat must have felt the same way because before I reach around to unhook her bra, she is ripping her shirt and bra over her head. My hands find her small breast immediately.

I squeeze her nipples and she reacts. She bites her lips and moans once more. Her moans send heat down my spine and straight to my center. Her hips grind against mine. I know what she wants. I want it to but I want her to take it. I put my thigh up against her wetness and she shutters. She grinds against it. She starts to moan again so I put my lips to hers to stifle them. When I feel she is enjoying this too much I move my leg. She looks disappointed I move my leg. She looks disappointed but I place my leg back and the grinding continues.

This cycle continues until Cat looks like she might murder me if I move my leg again. I look her straight in the eye and say "If you want it then take it." Cat stares at me. I can see the contemplation on her face. Then all at once Cat's arms are around my waist flipping me over. Her lips find mine and her tongue invades my mouth. Her hands are everywhere. On my arms, shoulders, stomach and breast. Where ever she touches me erupts in fire. Her hands find their way to my bra with urgency. She unhooks it and pulls my shirt and bra off. She attacks my breast with her mouth. I moan loudly. I bite back the others when they try to escape from my lips. She looks up at me. I see the lust, the need, the animal-like desire that I always knew Cat possessed.

Now that I was sure it was there I just have her to show it. She kisses her way down my stomach leaving a trail of fire behind. Her tongue circles my bellybutton. All the while her hands are unbuttoning my jeans. She pulls them down slowly while she's staring in my eyes. When there off she turns her attention to the dark purple panties I'm wearing. She rubs her hand across my underwear and I quiver at the soft caress. A smile forms on her face. She rubs me again this time more forceful. I quiver once again. She kisses up and down my both of my thighs. She takes the top of my panties in her teeth and pulls them down. Cat finally gets them off. She looks down at me her eyes roaming my naked body. I blush heat rising on my cheeks. She is the first person to see me naked. Even when I'm with Beck I make sure the lights are off. I feel sorta over exposed especially since Cat still has pants on but I plan to fix that. I reach out to unbutton Cat's jean shorts. My hands are slapped away. I look up at Cat in shock. Did she just hit me?

Cat leans down in my face and says "You wanted me to take control and I did but you're not getting it back until I say so." I look up at Cat still shocked at what she just did but at the same time a tad bit turned on. Cat kisses me almost painfully. She takes my hands and places them above my head. Her fingers slide inside my wetness catching me off guard. I moan her name. I feel her two fingers begin to massage my walls. She continues her assault on my lips, alternating between soft warm kisses and rough savage ones. Before long I feel my climax building. Cat takes my right nipple in her mouth and sucks on it furiously. This mix of pleasure and pain is enough to send me over the edge. I bite the back of my hand to stop myself from being too loud. I feel her fingers stop moving but she doesn't remove them. She just plants soft kisses on my neck while I ride out my high. I reach out to grab her face wanting to taste her lip gloss again but she grabs my wrist and puts them back over my head.

"I never said you could have the control back. What are you doing?" Once again I'm stunned but I place my hands back over my head liking the control she has over me. I look at her face again and she is smiling. Not the full of sunshine smile she usually gives me. No, this one was cold hard and menacing. "Turn over I want you on all fours." Her voice is stern.

I follow what she tells me to do but apparently not fast enough. "Faster." she says pulling a fist full of my hair. I hurriedly get on my hands and knees. I have never been bossed around like this. I'm usually the one doing the bossing but for some odd reason I am extremely turned on by what she is making me do right now. She is kneeling over me lightly caressing my shoulders, back and butt.

"Jade?" she says in her normal high pitched voice.

"Yes Cat?" "Do you think that pleasure and pain go hand and hand?" I ponder the question a minute. I know that it can be because even though she was being so rough with me I could feel the wetness pooling between my thighs.

"Yea I guess so."

"Good." she says giggling a little. I feel her hands on my ass again. Caressing and squeezing it. She moves one hand to my breasts. She pinches my nipples. I could already feel my center start to throb. I close my eyes enjoying this feeling. I didn't even know it was coming but I feel Cat's hand crash down on my ass. Before I could even react to the first blow the next one follows. I yelp. Cat chuckles.

"Awww. Don't tell me that tough no BS Jade West is afraid of a little spanking." Her tone was mocking. I had asked for this monster now I had to deal with it.

"I can take what ever you dish out."

"Oh really?" she says with an eyebrow raised. Her hand comes down in three rapid successions on my rear end. I grunt trying to hold in a yell. She raises her hand again and my body tenses up anticipating the next blow. "You're never gonna enjoy it if you keep thinking of it as pain. Now just relax." she whispers

. I feel her hand rubbing her hand my spine slowly. I relax slowly "Now were gonna try this again, so just relax." I kneel there knowing what was about to happen. I try to remain calm but it's hard to do when your about to get spanked. When the next blow comes, I'm more prepared. This one doesn't hurt half as much as the last. She swings again and again. By the 5th or 6th swat I feel that heat in my groin again. By the 15th or 16th swing my clit is actually throbbing. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this. I poke my ass in the air ready for the next one.

"Harder." I almost yell. Cat doesn't disappoint. The next few slaps would have any other person begging her to stop but I was asking for more. Cat's final blow is with so much force I fall on the mattress. I would never think such a blow would come from someone her size. I roll over on my back my ass still singing. I look up to see Cat very flushed face and breathing heavily. She takes her hand and places it on my very wet center. I feel that my wetness has run down my thighs.

"Looks like someone enjoyed there beating." she says rubbing me. I open my mouth to speak but before I can say anything we hear Cat's mother's voice.

"Catrina!" Cat stops what she's doing mortified.

"Yes mom!" Cat yells back.

"I'm going to the store do you want anything?"

"No!" Cat yells too quickly. I can hear the nerves in her voice. I guess her mom doesn't hear it or doesn't care.

"Ok I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Ok bye mom." We both sit there frozen. A few minutes later we hear the front close. Then a car door close, finally the car engine. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I look at my best friend seeing the relief in her face. I want to kiss her, so I do. I want her to be as naked as I am. I start to reach for the button on her pants but I remember what happened last time and stop.

"No it's ok." Cat says after noticing my hesitation. I reach out again and finally get her pants off. I see a large wet spot on her powder blue panties and know that she is just as aroused as I am. I take those off to at last behold Cat in all her naked glory. She is just as beautiful as I would imagine. I look at her lips and I know that I want them calling out my name in the near future. I kiss her again. She still tastes like cotton candy.

A/N: There is more to this story. I just promised it so long ago I figured might as well put something up. I've been going/still going though alot so I would like to give my deepest apologies to anyone who waited on this story. Also anyone is following my others story "This Triangle" I am also going to be posting the next two chapters very soon. P.S: After writing this story I realized something...I need to get laid. LMAO


End file.
